The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A multimedia device may receive multimedia content streams for display to a user. For example, a digital video recorder (DVR) device may receive multimedia content streams and enable a user of the DVR device to record and view multimedia content. As another example, portable display devices such as laptops, tablet computers, and cell phones have become increasingly popular and widely used for viewing TV programs and other media content.
Multimedia content received by media devices generally is presented in a fixed and non-editable format. A media device user may be able to play the media content, scan the media content, and jump to particular points in the media content via scene selections created by a producer of the media content. However, the viewing of media content generally is a passive activity otherwise and user interaction with the media content, and with other media device users, is minimal.
Social networking services are an increasingly popular platform for enabling users to post and share information with other users who may share similar interests or other social relationships. Information posted by users on social networking websites may include status updates, images and videos, and links to other web-based resources that may be of interest.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.